My Angel
by EJ Daniels
Summary: Touko's Petite Sœur


**My Angel**

I saw an Angel.

The sunlight glistened off her long raven black hair as it unfurled behind her as she ran through the courtyard so full of life and with a smile on her alabaster face as her cheeks flushed red with color. The chill wind blew from behind her as if giving chase as she sped past me. For one brief moment our eyes meet. Even now I can still recall her green eyes how they sparkled and reflected my image within them. Oh how I wanted to get lost within those orbs and stare into them forever.

Before I knew it she was gone, past me and merrily on her way leaving behind the echo of laughter. Though she had been the one running it was I that found myself out of breath. My limbs felt weak and I had to stoop over resting my hands on my knees to brace myself as I found it hard to breathe. Two students who happen to walk past directly afterwards paused, concern written on their faces at my current condition. "Rosa Chinensis en Bouton are you alright?" they inquired as I waved them away my eyes drawn to the direction where the Angel had gone. Like a person dying of thirst who is given just a sip or water, I could already feel myself desiring more of this Angel.

Spring break came and went and soon I was busy with Yamayuri council duties. As the current Rosa Chinensis en Bouton I was one of eight students who were a part of the Student Council known as The Yamayuri. I say eight as I had as yet selected a Petite Sœur while the other second years had already done so. There was always something to do and I soon thought that perhaps she had been nothing more than a dream, a fantasy of wishful thinking. Certainly no girl could be that Angelic and be here…even if this was Lillian Girls' Academy which was founded in 1902 in Musashino, Tokyo, Japan. Angels such as her only existed in movies and books, not in real life and especially not in my life!

It wasn't till the day of the first years welcome ceremony and Saints Medals event that I learned the Angels name was Itou Chiaki. I turned to hand the next Saints Medal to my Onee-sama and there she was standing there at the head of the line waiting. Though she was not running this time she was even more stunning than I recalled from our first encounter. So distracted was I that my Onee-sama nearly had to pry the chain with the medal attached to it from my hands. I couldn't help but stare at her as I felt my heart race and beat so hard I thought it would burst from my chest. Then she smiled at me. The clouds parted and for a moment, just one short second the sun shined for no one else but me! Onee-sama reached over and placed the chain around the girls white neck and said the standard greeting of "May the Saint's guide and protect you, Chiaki-san. Welcome to Lillian's Girl Academy."

_Itou Chiaki_ I thought to myself, _even her name is beautiful_ as I left the church directly after the Saint's Medal event was done hoping to catch a glimpse of her. I just had to know everything about this girl that left me dazed and confused. Dying of thirst I had been given a second taste of the sweetest water that I had ever known and I was not about to let it get away from me again. A few questions in the right places and I learned she was in the First-Year Camellia Class. I shamelessly found every reason I could to be near her classroom, as often as I could, even if it meant missing lunch at the Rose Mansion. I knew the others would be worried but I didn't care.

A week passed and I found that my thirst had not slacked in the least. If anything it had grown with each passing day and each time I saw her. From well-placed questions I learned that she had been at Lillian since kindergarten though she had been out for the most of last year due to some illness. Though not in class, she had worked hard and had grades that were in the top one percent of her graduation class from Middle school. When in class she had been well liked by all her classmates. _I wouldn't expect less from such an Angel_ I thought to myself having just walked past her classroom but not seen her there.

Suddenly a hand grabbed mine and looking up I stared into the biggest and brightest green eyes I've ever seen. "Run!" she exclaimed pulling me with her as she took off. Her hand was warms and soft in mine and my heart raced though be it was from running or her touch I'm uncertain to this day. As we ran her hair blew back towards me and I caught the scent of raspberries and peaches, how intoxicating! We raced through the walkways and past the outer building till we came to the old greenhouse which wasn't used any more though it appeared to be well tended still. As we slipped into the greenhouse and closed the door she let go of my hand and moved deeper into the room. My hand longed for the warmth of her touch again. "This is my favorite place," she said as she turned away from me and twirled as the bottom of her skit flowing about her and outwards at her movements. "It smells so beautiful in here," she added inhaling deeply. She continued to twirl till her movements brought her back to me and suddenly she stopped before me with only a few inched separating us. ""Don't you think?" she asked with a soft smile on her face as she breathed heavily. Her breath was warm as it brushed my chin and had a definite mint odor to it. Before I could answer she turned and ran over to a rose bush and knelt down before it and carefully sniffed one of the blooms that had not fully blossomed as yet. "I heard you were looking for me?" she softly said without turning to look at me.

"I'm Rosa Chinensis en Bouton," I started to say but was cut off.

"I know who you are Touko," she said looking over her shoulder at me as a smile appeared on her face. Struck by that smile all I could do was stare like a simpleton at her. With an impish grin that set my heart a flutter she stood and quickly closed the distance between us, her chest pressed up against mine as she stood looking deeply into my eyes. "I think we shall be..." she trailed off for a moment before continuing, "..Yes, I'm certain of it. You're the one Matsudaira Touko! You'll be my Onee-sama!" Her lips were soft, incredibly soft as they meet mine and there was indeed the faintest taste of mint.

Instead of feeling strange it felt..._right_! It was my first kiss and I never dreamed it would be from an Angel, a girl Angel at that; however now that it had happened I realized that I was glad it was her. I can't explain it but in that moment I knew that there was nothing that I wouldn't do for this girl. "You're an Angel," I said after our lips parted and I stared into those green eyes that seemed to pull me into them further and further with each passing moment.

"Is that so?" she asked with a small playful grin. "Then will you make me your Angel Touko?"

"Mine?" I asked still in shock from her kiss and not understanding what she was saying.

"Everyone has an angel, Touko even if they can't see them or they don't know their name," she told me as she took a step back. I instantly missed the warmth of her body against mine and I took a half step forward to regain it but was stopped by her hand against my chest. Her green eyes looked into mine once more and my heart beat so hard that I knew she had to feel it where her hand rested just above the gentle swell of my breasts. "Touko," she breathed in a soft voice, "make me yours."

"Chiaki," I breathed as I felt my heart fill to busting with…_desire_? No, I thought to myself. This was not desire. _Love_? This had to be love though it was different than what I felt for my Onee-sama. This was stronger, deeper and was something above all else, something I needed! I knew it was crazy! This is insane I said to myself even as I reached beneath the collar of my uniformed and finding the beads there drew out the rosary that had been a part of me ever since my Onee-sama had placed it around my neck. "Please accept me as your Onee-sama." Without hesitation I brought the rosary down over her head and settled it around her neck.

"There," she whispered softly looking down at the rosary where it rested against her chest, "now I'm yours Onee-sama." Never in my seventeen years had I heard a more beautiful word as '_Onee-sama_' when she said it. "Your own personal Angel."

"Chiaki," the name warmed me from inside and set my heart aflame. "I…we…need to tell the others so that they know that we're Sœur's," I said as my eyes watched her face as she lifted the rosary and cupped it in her hand against her breast all the while never removing her eyes from it. "Will you accompany me to the Rose Mansion?" I asked her.

"Do we have to go now," she asked suddenly looking up at me with those wondrous green eyes of hers. "Can we wait just a while longer?"

I could deny her nothing. Stepping forward I lifted a hand and caressed her cheek reveling in the softness of her skin and her warm against my fingers. "Whenever you're ready then my Angel," I said closing the distance between us and slipping one arm protectively around her waist pulling her towards me just as she leaned into me and slipped her arms around me with her hands coming to rest on my back holding me tightly.

I could feel her trembling in my embrace. "Onee-sama," she said in a tear filled voice.

"Angel?' I replied with my own voice full of concern as I tilted back my head and with one hand raised her tear filled face towards mine.

"You..you're crying Onee-sama," she told me.

I could feel the hot tears as they rolled down my cheeks. "That's because I'm happy, my Angel." I told her. It was the truth though I hadn't realized just till then that I was crying tears of joy.

"I know, me too." she replied resting her head against my breast. "I don't think I've ever been this happy before." How long we stood there locked in each other's embrace I don't know as I just wanted the moment to go on forever. Around us the day ended and night was soon to set in before she finally moved from my arms. Once more I found that I missed her warmth pressed against me. "Onee-sama, will you go on a date with me this Sunday?" She asked taking a step away from me and looking into my eyes with hers.

"Where would you like to go," I asked already knowing that I would take her any place she wanted to go so long as I could be there with her.

"There is a shrine near the edge of town I've always wanted to see," she said. I knew of the one she was speaking of. It was an old shrine that sat high upon a hill top. There was a large piece of granite rock that thrust out from the hill that offered a beautiful view of the entire city several hundred feet below it. I had heard from other girls that it was a beautiful view especially at sunset. "Will you take me there Onee-sama? I want to see the sunset from there," she said as if reading my mind.

"Of course I will Angel," I said with a smile, "anything you want." If she had asked for my heart I wouldn't have been able to give it to her as she already had it.

"Anything?" she asked in a playful voice. "Will you promise me Onee-sama?"

"I promise," I told her.

"No." she said shaking her head. "That's not good enough Onee-sama." She took a step forward and once more our bodies were pressed together as one. I could feel every curve of her as her body seemed to meld into my own as if we were made for each other. Two halves of a whole. Being nearly my height her eyes were almost level with mine. "Like this," she said as she brought her hand to my cheek and laying her palm there she slowly slid her hand around to the back of my neck. With gentle pressure she urged my head down, my lips moving towards hers till they met once more. I was intoxicated with the warmth of her touch, the scent of her hair, the feel of her chest rising and falling against my own. Hesitantly her tongue slipped between her moist lips and brushed across mine leaving a trail of fire the likes of which I'd never felt before. I parted my lips gladly accepting her within me as passion stirred and I pressed my lips harder against hers, my own tongue darting forward to enter her mouth and explored boldly.

How long our passionate kiss lasted I don't think either of us knew but finally, gasping for breath, our lips parted. "We should go or we'll miss the last bus," she said in a voice thick with emotions I couldn't read but hoped were the same as mine.

Turning she made to move to the door but I reached out and grabbed her hand. "Stay," I said. "Please stay." I near begged. I don't know why but I suddenly had the desire to not let her out of my sight. An unreasonable fear possessed me that if I did I would never see her again. The day after next was Sunday and our date but deep down inside of me a voice was screaming not to let her go. "Stay with me tonight," I said in the barest of whispers as I cast my eyes to the floor. My need for her to be here was akin to a physical pain in my chest which hurt and made it hard to breath. How bold, how blazon of me to ask this of her. How unlike me!

A gentle hand reached out and gently lifted my head till I was once more gazing into her beautiful green eyes. "I'll always be with you Touko." I must have had a confused look on my face as she smiled gently. "I'll stay with you if you want me to."

"I..I don't want you to ever leave Chiaki!" I said in a clearer tone gathering courage from her words.

"Then I won't," she said with a smile that was full of love and warmth.

"Come with me," I said as I suddenly had a thought. Grasping her hand in mine I lead us out of the old green house and set off at a quick pace to the Rose Mansion. Once there I breathed a sigh of relief seeing that all the lights were off which meant everyone had already left for the day. Opening the front door I entered the downstairs storage room instead of going upstairs. After turning on the light I found what I was looking for, a stack of blankets that were normally used for picnic events as they were large enough to seat several people at once. "Here they are!" I said grabbing several of them. After turning the light off in the storage room we retraced our steps and returned to the old greenhouse.

Even though it was spring time, the evenings were warm and within the greenhouse it was very comfortable. The two girls spread the blanket out upon the ground, saving one which they rolled up as a pillow. I called my house and asked one of the servants to inform my parents that I was spending the night at my Onee-sama's house as we had Yamayuri work to do. I didn't bother to offer her the phone as I had learned that she lived alone as her parents were overseas in Europe for work. "We probably shouldn't sleep in our uniforms," I tentatively suggested a bit shyly, "they'll just get wrinkled." Behind me I could hear the fabric of her uniform rustle as she pulled it off so I followed suit till I was standing in just my slip with my under garments on under that. Turning I gasped, my breath caught in my throat. Bathed in moonlight with her long black hair draped over each shoulder falling down across her breasts she was stunningly gorgeous. Her white skin seemed to blend with the white fabric of her slip so that she appeared as an apparition haloed in a corona of sparkling moonlight. Oh how my Angel shined!

With a smile and a soft blush she walked over to me and handed me her uniform. It was only as she was near me that I realized all she had on was her slip. "My mother once told me," she said softly as she walked behind me and raised my slip high enough to reach her arms into it and up my back, "that it wasn't healthy to sleep with under garments on as it constricts your breathing." It was an interesting sensation to have the cool night air chill my back and yet feel the fire of her touch as her arms brushed my bare skin and her fingers undid the hooks on my bra. Even freed as such, I still had trouble breathing. "I think I saw hooks by the door," she continued as she walked back around in front of me and made her way to the blankets. I couldn't take my eyes off the gentle sway of her hips and lithe movement of her body. Moving to the door I hung our uniforms up and then slipped off the remainder of my undergarments placing them in the pocket of my uniform. After insuring that the door to the greenhouse was locked I quickly made my way back to my Angel.

The night air was cool and I could feel the goose bumps as they crawled across my skin and the fabric of my slip grew tight as the tips of my breasts hardened and pushed against it. She was sitting there holding the covers open for me to slip in next to her. "It's cold." She said with her eyes resting on the front of my slip that was stretched tightly, with a slightly hungry look on her face. Instead of being self-conscious I felt warm inside that she wanted to see me, look at me. I lay down on my back as she turned and lay against my side with her head on my chest and one leg drawn up slightly and draped over mine so that it rested between my own two legs. Slipping my arm under her neck I was able to run my fingers through her luxurious hair and once more I could smell the scent of raspberries and peaches. To this day I think this is my favorite scent in the entire world. "Onee-sama," she said and I could feel the rumble of her voice in my chest as if she was a part of me. "I've never…"

"Me either," I told her with a little chuckle and I could feel her smile against my chest as I felt the tension easy out of her. "How beautiful," I said looking up through the glass roof of the greenhouse at all the stars there. Resting her head in the crook of my shoulder she turned and gazed upwards as I dropped my hand from her hair and instead snaked it around her waist pulling her possessively closer to me. There, within the greenhouse we fell asleep in each other's arms with a canopy of stars above watching over us.

I awoke first in the morning as dawn barely splashed the horizon. By the early light I could see her face next to mine mere inches away. Her nostrils flare slightly with each breath she took. Mesmerized I lay there for some time simply watching her sleep. I etched her face into my mind one small portion at a time. Even to this day I can see it so clearly the soft whiteness of her skin, the faintest traces of freckles lightly sprinkled across each cheek. The small pouting turn of her lips, the long gentle curve of her lashes and the delicate point of her nose. Details to minute to describe but when added to all the others painted the most beautiful image I have ever seen. As I watched those long curved lashes fluttered slightly and then parted as I held my breath knowing that I would finally be able to see those wonderful green eyes that had been hidden from me while I waited. "Good morning my Angel," I greeted her while leaning forward and kissing the tip of her nose.

I was rewarded with a dazzling smile and a very sleepy "Onee-sama." She is just too damn cute I thought to myself and I'm just too damn lucky she is here with me. "You missed," she said in that sleepy voice that made me want to enfold her in my arms; as she moved closer and her lips found mine. "Much better!" she said after a few minutes when we both could breathe again and she nuzzled in under me chin. I felt her lips touch my neck in a series of soft, warm, moist kisses that set the rest of me aflame.

"Hmmmm," I practically purred tilting my head back further to expose more of myself to her wandering lips. "If you keep that up we won't make classes this morning," I warned her though I was ready to stay like this till the greenhouse crumbled down around us if she'd only never stop doing what she was doing to me. I moaned softly again as she hit a particularly sensitive spot.

"Then let's not go today," she said, her warm moist breath sending shivers down my spine as it caressed several wet spots on my neck left from her kisses. "We should spend the day together to celebrate becoming Sœur's."

"Then we should be gone from here very soon before anyone arrives," I answered in a calm voice while all the while inside my head I was screaming '_YES!_' I didn't care if we got in trouble for not going to school and I didn't care who would be worried about me. All I could think about was that I didn't have to let her go just yet…that for at least another day she would be near me. I slipped from the covers as she sat up and retrieved our uniforms from where they hung by the door. We quickly dressed and then folded the blankets and returned them to the Rose Mansion. I thought about staying long enough for some tea but didn't want to risk being seen. Clasping her hand firmly in mine I lead us to the rear gate of the school which I knew would still be closed at this time. I quickly explained to the guard at the gate that I had left some paperwork for the Yamayuri council in the car and that my driver would be bringing it to me here as it was quicker. The guard, perhaps realizing I was a member of the Yamayuri let us through telling us to knock loudly when we needed back in.

The first order of business was to go to the mall and buy some close as we couldn't be wandering around in our school uniforms. We walked several blocks from the school till I was able to flag down a taxi for us. As the stores weren't open yet we decided to go and eat at a little café' not far from the mall. I couldn't tell you what either one of ate and I doubt she could either as all we did was look at each other. I ordered coffee while she ordered tea when we were done. I watched her drink it as I drank in every movement of her body, every gesture of her hand, every expression that crossed her face. I had been dying of thirst and she was the coldest, sweetest purest glass of water which I was determined to drink my fill from. Yet I knew that I would never get my fill of her, even should a hundred years pass by I would still thirst for more.

I bought us each a change of clothes as well as shoes and we changed there at the mall into our new clothes and hid our uniforms within the bags for the new clothes. The day passed as we window shopped and talked about what was to come and how our life would be together though the conversation was mostly one sided, my sided. I had already decided that I would not let her go for anyone, not even my family. We spent the day hand in hand or arm in arm at times. The rest of the world was no more than ghostly shadows that floated past us and were gone in a blink of an eye. We didn't see them at all we only had eyes for each other. As evening finally approached we left the mall and walked towards the train station. "I should probably go home. I'm sure they're worried about me by now." I commented as we walked down the stares at the train station towards the platform only to be stopped as I felt my hand clasped.

"Stay." Chiaki asked in a soft voice with her eyes downcast towards the stairs. "Please stay with me tonight." She said again as a tear rolled from her cheek and plopped onto the stair below her.

I could deny her nothing. I climbed the few stairs between us and wrapped her in my arms. "Of course I'll stay my Angel," was the only answer I could give her. We rode the train hand in hand and got off three stops down and walked several streets over to where Chiaki's apartment was. It was a small place with a living room that doubled as sleeping area, a small kitchen and perhaps the one outstanding feature was it had its own bathroom complete with shower and bathtub. Once inside I set our bags down near the door and slipped off my shoes. Chiaki followed me in and locked the door behind us.

"Onee-sama," she said from where she was leaning against the door and staring at her feet. Curious I turned and looked at her. "Onee-sama, I think I…love you," she said. I felt those words burn their way into my heart and across my soul. Never had I wanted someone to say those words to me as I had wanted her to say them.

"Chiaki," my voice cracked as my chest tightened. "Arigatou gozaimasu!" I said and then walking over to her I took her hand and led her into the room with me. Gently laying a hand on each of her cheeks I lifted her chin till she was looking directly into my eyes. "I love you Chiaki. I have since the very first moment I laid eyes on you running through that courtyard." I said while tears of happiness unabashedly rolled down my cheeks. I leaned in and brought my lips to hers in a gentle kiss filled with all the love I felt in my heart. It was several minutes before either of us could talk again and then it was only after we caught our breath a bit.

"Onee-sama," Chiaki suddenly said jumping up from the floor where was had somehow ended up on, "Let me make you a bath!" Without waiting for a reply she quickly went into the bathroom and I could soon hear the sound of running water. I sat on the floor not trusting in my legs to support me just yet. This all seemed like a dream, a blissfully, happy one but a dream none the less. This didn't happen in real life and especially not to someone like me. "Onee-sama?" I looked up to see Chiaki there holding a hand out towards me.

Reaching out I took her warm fingers in in mine and rose from the floor till I was standing before her. With a shy hesitant smile her eyes met mine as she reached down and grasping the bottom hem of my sweater slowly pulled it up and over my head. There was something very surreal about it as our eyes instantly found each other's again as soon as the sweater was no longer blocking them. Without breaking eye contact she unbuttoned my jeans and then slowly slid them over my hips and down my legs. I stepped out of them pausing long enough for her to remove each sock. Once done she stood once more and reached behind me undid the fastening of my bra and then slowly removed it, the straps tracing a delicate line down each of my arms causing goose bumps to appear. Lastly she placed her hands on my hips and slid her fingers beneath the elastic band there and slid the last of my clothing to the floor before standing up once more. I stood there as her eyes wandered my every curve before returning to my face once more.

Once her eyes returned to mine I stepped forward and repeated the same process with her till we both stood before each other with nothing to hide. How she shone in the soft moonlight that filtered through the window as neither one of us had turned on a light. Every curve, valley and expanse of white alabaster skin called to me. I wanted to touch her, explorer her both inside and out. Gently she took my hand and led me to the bathroom pausing only to light a candle and bring it with us. The surreal silence followed us and neither of us spoke a word as we both knew that none was needed. There were no fears, no limitations, no worries or concerns. We asked for nothing but offered everything to the other. We each wanted exactly what the other wanted, we both needed the other so much that it hurt, but what a wonderful pleasure that pain was!

She was very gentle as she washed me and then rinsed me. The feel of her hands as they worked the shampoo to a lather in my hair, the soft coarseness of the sponge as it travels the length of my body removing the days soil. I wanted to be clean for her as nothing else would do. When finished I stood and she sat on the small stool and I washed her body as she had done mine. The scent of raspberries and peaches was intoxicating as I worked it into her dark hair. In the flickering light of the candle, her hair looked dark blue one moment and black the next. It was as soft and smooth as silk as I ran my fingers through it. I smiled fondly as I hear her moan softly, pleased that I could give her such pleasure. I rinsed her and marveled at how the water ran along her curves, wishing I could be that water for just a moment. Taking her hand in mine I gently pulled her up and led her to the bathtub which was filled with water by this time. Turning the water off I helped her enter first and then climbed in behind her and sat down and then directed her to sit upon my lap and lean back against me. As we sat there I fan the back of my fingertips down the length of her arms and returned the hands allowing the fingertip to trace a path along her skin. I thrilled at the sensation of her skin pressed against mine. As the warmth of the water eased us and we relaxed her eyelids drooped peaceful.

Taking one of my hands in hers she brought it to her lips and kissed each fingertip and then the palm and then lowered my hand setting it to rest on her breast. I brushed my fingertip across the gentle swell of her bosom eliciting a quickly indrawn breath followed almost instantly by a soft moan of pleasure. Using my other hand I paid similar attention to her other breast. I was amazed as she arched her back thrusting her hardened nipples into my hands. With one finger I traced circles around the base of each one slowly brushing across the top of each every now and then.

Chiaki sat up and with a smile stood, easing her way out of the bath tub. Once out she quickly dried off and then after getting a clean towel she turned and taking my hand bade me to come out as well. As I stepped from the tub she dried every inch of my body igniting a fire within me I had never felt before. Leading me into the other room she brought the bedding out from the closet and set it out and then we climbed in together without clothes, without worries, without anything other than our love for each other. We made love that night for the first time. We explored each other, our touches hesitantly at first but with growing confidence as the night went on. We gave pleasure and received pleasure in return in the simple fact that we gave pleasure. It's a strange concept to take pleasure form the simple joy of giving it to the one you love. It was magical! In the wee hours just before dawn we collapsed into each other's arms exhausted and fell asleep, entwined body, heart and soul.

I awoke to a pair of wonderful sparkling green eyes watching over me. "Good morning my beautiful Angel," I said raising one hand and caressing her check tenderly.

Chiaki snuggled in next to me and slipped an arm around me across my stomach and pulled me tightly, possessively. It felt wonderful to be wanted so badly. "I lied," she said from where her head rested on my chest as I played sleepily with her hair. "I don't _think_ I love you, I _know_ I love you. I have since the first time I saw you." She said as I continued to stroke her hair and listen. "It was at the Valentine's Day event. I and some friends from middle school had sneaked over to see the event and I saw you standing there at the start of it." She turned and propped herself up on an elbow so she could look me in the eyes. "As soon as I saw you I knew I loved you and that you were meant to be my Onee-sama. But..but then I got sick and I wasn't in school." She finished laying her head on my chest once more and holding me even tighter.

"But you're here now and you are my petite Sœur which makes me your Onee-sama. I wouldn't have anyone else." I told her.

"Do you really mean that?" she asked softly.

"With all my heart and soul my Angel. With all my heart and soul." I said in response.

"Promise me!" she demanded turning her head to look up at me.

Reaching down I grasped her and pulled her up towards me. "I promise," I whispered gently just before our lips met. Passion claimed us both and where last night we made love soft and gentle this time we made it with a hunger, a need that drove us. Where we had been giving the night before this time we each took what we wanted from the other though we gladly gave what the other needed. It was near noon before we were nearly too exhausted to move.

We lay there with our bodies entwined and our hunger for the other sated if only for the moment. "We have to get dressed so we can make it to the shrine before sunset," Chiaki finally said rolling off of me and slipping out of the covers. I watched her nude form walk across the room and into the bathroom where I soon heard the sound of running water.

Struggling on legs that were suddenly weak I followed her and washed her back for her which she then did for me in turn. We dressed and left the apartment stopping at the store for a bite to eat. We made it to the train station just on time to catch the train we needed. Finding a seat near the back we sat hand in hand next to each other and neither of us said a word the two hours it took to reach our destination. After leaving the train we walked up the hill still holding hands smiling at each other. At the top of the hill we entered the shrine and made our way to the path behind it that led to the bluff as it was called. It was a wide expanse of granted easily a hundred feet across with a railing that ran the entire length of its edge. The bluff jutted out another hundred feet from the hillside and was several hundred feet above the valley floor. In the distance you could see the city far below. The sky was clear today as the big sun nearly touched the horizon. We had just made it!

Chiaki ran to the railing and climbed upon onto the first rung of it and leaned out over the edge. "Isn't it beautiful Onee-sama!"

"Chiaki!" I called out fearful for her safety. Quickly I closed the space between us as she stepped down from the railing. "Please don't scare me like that!" I said hugging her to my chest. "I've only just found you." I chided her. "I don't know what I would ever do without you."

"I'm right here Onee-sama," she replied holding me just a tightly. "I'll always be with you. I'm your Angel after all," I could feel her smiling. Stepping back she slipped a camera from her pocket and handed it to me. "Onee-sama please take my picture. I've always wanted one of me here. Back up over there," she suggested pointing to an area a short distance away, "so that you get a good shot of the background as well."

I could deny her nothing. Taking the camera from her hand I went to the spot she had selected and turned to face her glad that the wind was blowing to my back now. "Okay, be ready," I said raising the camera to my eye. The glare from the sun directly behind her was bright but I snapped the picture anyways. Lowering the camera I had to shield my eyes from the suns glare as my eyes started to water and my vision blurred.

"I love you Touko. Never forget me." I heard Chiaki's voice say next to my ear. I blinked and lost sight of her for an instant and suddenly felt a gust of wind against my face even though the wind was behind me. When I could see once more she was gone. I knew then that I would never see her again, my Angel.

"Touko?" said a soft voice behind me. It wasn't the voice I wanted to hear but I turned anyways.

"Onee-sama?" What was she doing here? "What are you doing here?"

"Touko, you called me this morning and asked me to meet you here at sunset." Yumi exclaimed. "I've been worried sick about you all day!" Quickly she closed the distance between us. "I've been so worried about you this past week or so. Are you alright? Your parents called to check on you and imagine my surprise when I didn't know where you were!" Inside I felt my heart crumble as tears welled up and broke through the damn and I crumbled to the ground to be cradled in the arms of my Onee-sama as my entire body shook.

Epilog

"Are you sure you want to know Touko?" Yumi asked once her Petite sœur finished her story.

I nodded having told her what happened that day because she asked and because I thought if I talked about it then it might help me deal with the pain and loss I was feeling. Onee-sama sighed heavily. She's been doing that a great deal lately and I know it is because of me.

"Itou Chiaki-san was a student here at Lillian. According to the office she passed away from a strange fever last year in her final year as a middle school student." Yumi finished folding the piece of paper in her hand and sliding it across the table to the younger girl.

"So. She would have been a first year student this year and maybe my Petite sœur." I said looking at the paper sitting there on the table before me but making no move towards it.

"We don't know that though Touko," Yumi quickly pointed out.

"But it is possible," I stated not really needing confirmation from the older girl across from me.

"Hai," was the reply. "It is possible." Yumi sighed again. "Touko, come home with me and stay at my house for a while."

That night and many more after it I cried myself to sleep in my Onee-sama' arms.

I had seen my Angel.

Her name _is_ Chiaki!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

As today was\is my birthday I think this one was a present from my Muse as it just sort of hit me all at once. I was going to use it for "Chasing The Dream" but as it evolved and wrote itself I decided it would be better as a standalone single chapter story. At this time I have no intentions of continuing the story however I will leave it open in case the Muse has other plans.

I hope you enjoy it!

As always, though certainly not required, I do appreciate any and all reviews, comments and Private Messages.

Kind Regards,

EJ Daniels

All characters within this story, unless otherwise stated are the sole property of Oyuki Konno the original writer of the _**Maria-sama ga Miteru**_ light novel series.


End file.
